


Details

by RobotSquid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotSquid/pseuds/RobotSquid
Summary: Victor is a very detail-oriented person.  He always notices the little things about Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guess who's had to upgrade to a larger dumpster for this amazing, precious little anime <3
> 
> I really love this ship so much, I couldn't help myself.

He’s always been attuned to details.  He’s had to be, to make it this far.  Attention to detail is how one improves, and refines, and grows.  Even the slightest oversight can mean the difference between another world record and second place.

Victor always notices the little things about Yuuri.  Of course, it’s largely because he has to.  If Yuuri’s going to be the best, if he’s going to reach his fullest potential and win the Grand Prix Final, Victor owes him nothing less.  A slight correction here, a little more finesse there…Yuuri had it all in him, he just needed to believe that he did.

Watching Yuuri come to believe in himself was worth more than any competition win.  Drawing out the talent that he’d seen so many months ago was the most gratifying thing Victor had ever done.

It was no surprise, then, when Victor began to notice that the way Yuuri looked at him was different.  Yuuri had always been shy and perhaps overtly skittish, but Victor recognized it as the primal fluster of a fan meeting their idol.  He’d felt it himself before.  He knew what it was like to forget how to speak, to become hyper-aware of every move you made, for the fear of looking stupid in front of somebody you admired.

It was very close to the feeling of infatuation turned to love, but of course Victor knew the difference.

After all, he felt it too.

But first and foremost was Yuuri’s career, and Victor couldn’t and would never do anything to jeopardize that, not for a moment.  He’d never been above flirting, and he didn’t place much stock in the idea of “personal space”—maybe that was a failing of Victor’s, but Yuuri was so cute when he was nervous, Victor had to admit he loved pushing his buttons—but a real, true relationship?  One that took time and work, _real_ work, and wouldn’t get the attention it deserved anyway?  It was too big of a risk to take.

So for the longest time, Victor held back, and pretended he didn’t notice anything.

His resolve had broken over the tiniest thing.  The smallest detail.

It had been a rough practice that day.  Yuuri couldn’t land a single quad, and they were jumps he’d done a thousand times before.  Nothing Victor had said or suggested changed anything, and Yuuri was getting more and more frustrated.  Victor saw the warning signs early.  Yuuri was retreating back into himself, losing his carefully cultivated confidence, giving up a little more each time.

Eventually, Victor just told him to stop.  That was enough for today, he’d said.  For an instant it had looked like Yuuri was going to argue, but the fight went out of him quickly.  Instead, he’d just nodded silently, and came in off the rink.

It was the look on Yuuri’s face that had done it.  Victor hadn’t seen him look that way for months:  just as beaten down and defeated as when he’d come in last place at last year’s Grand Prix Final.  It broke Victor’s heart into pieces, and he couldn’t think.  He just had to fix it, and he had to fix it now.

“Hey,” he’d said, grabbing Yuuri by the shoulders.  “Don’t get upset.  We both know you can do this.”

And that’s when Yuuri had started to cry, and he grabbed onto Victor like he was dying, and the remains of Victor’s heart dissolved into dust.

It started with a hug, reassuring words and a gentle hand on Yuuri’s back, and then Victor kissed the top of his head.  And then he kissed his temple, and down to his cheek, and again and again until Yuuri began to calm down.

When Yuuri had stopped crying, Victor smiled and wiped his eyes, and kissed him.  He couldn’t remember why he had ever decided not to.

Nothing got weird.  Nothing got harder, or more difficult to focus on, or compromising because of it.  If anything, it was like letting out a breath Victor had held for far too long.  Yuuri still had his rough days, he still had his rough patches, but he was more accepting of Victor’s touch and his words.  Victor teased him by offering kisses for landing his jumps, and Yuuri teased right back by adding just a bit more fire and a bit more seduction into his performance.

That had been about a month ago.  It had been a great month.

Yuuri’s blossoming confidence had seeped into other aspects of their lives.  He was testing himself, seeing just how much he could get away with.  He initiated kisses, and he had been the one to ask if he could sleep in Victor’s bed for the very first time.  That first night had been rather chaste, as they had only kissed each other goodnight and then not touched at all until they fell asleep.  Victor wasn’t going to push for more, but he would definitely encourage.

And Yuuri responded to the encouragement just as Victor knew he would.

\--

They were in Yuuri’s bed tonight.  It was smaller and it creaked more, but Yuuri was more comfortable here.  Besides, with the limited space, it gave Victor an excuse to be closer to him.  Everybody at the onsen had long since gone to bed, and the only light in the room came from the moonlight shining in through the window.  It had started snowing about an hour ago, but there was no chill to be found underneath the covers.

Victor’s eyes had adjusted to the darkness in the room a little while ago, and he could see the familiar nervousness in Yuuri’s expression.  Yuuri was at his most irresistible when he was underneath him.  There, he moved in ways that Victor had never seen on the ice or anywhere else.  Victor leaned down and kissed his forehead, lingering until he felt Yuuri’s heat spread into his lips.

That calmed Yuuri a bit, but the breath he let out was shaky.

“Remember, we can stop anytime,” Victor told him.  He couldn’t count how many times he’d said that.

Yuuri only nodded his head.

He was wearing a green yukata that matched the one Victor wore almost every night.  As Victor leaned down to kiss him, he slipped his hand beneath the folds of fabric on Yuuri’s chest, feeling for the familiar skin.  Victor had learned early on that if he could distract Yuuri with something he was comfortable with—like kissing, which he was _very_ comfortable with—then he didn’t mind Victor’s wandering hands so much.  It wasn’t that Yuuri didn’t like to be touched, he just wasn’t used to it.

Luckily for them both, Victor had a lot of patience.

Kissing though, they had worked that out in the beginning.  Yuuri was actually surprisingly good at it, his tongue moving in deliberately careful ways inside Victor’s mouth.  Victor could kiss him for hours.  In fact, he would have by now, if Yuuri would let him.

Victor reached further under the folds of the robe, learning the curves and nuances of Yuuri’s chest.  There was the slightest tremble beneath his fingertips, and he knew it was just Yuuri’s nerves.  He loosened the yukata until it fell away from Yuuri’s body, and he sat back on his knees to get a better look.

There was something unnamably thrilling about seeing Yuuri this way.  Beneath him, between Victor’s thighs, with bedsheets bunched up around him.  Well, perhaps it wasn’t entirely a mystery.  Victor was in love.

“Hey—” Yuuri stammered, hastily covering his flushed face with his hands.  “Cut it out.”

Victor laughed, leaned back down, and kissed the outside of Yuuri’s hands.  “I can’t help it,” he said, the breath of his voice brushing against Yuuri’s fingers.  “You make me crazy.”

He took hold of Yuuri’s hands and slowly, so slowly, pulled them away from Yuuri’s face.  Yuuri let him.  His face was completely red, beads of nervous sweat gathering at his hairline, and his lips pursed together in an apprehensive pout.  Victor pressed a light peck to those lips.  He could feel Yuuri tensing up even more, and Victor laughed again, and gave him another kiss.

Eventually, through repeated kisses, the stress in Yuuri’s body began to melt away, and he laughed too.

This was Victor’s favorite part.  Yuuri was always tense in the beginning.  It wasn’t surprising; he’d never been with anybody before Victor.  How could he know what to expect?  But Victor was patient.  Victor paid attention to what Yuuri needed.  When Yuuri responded, the very air in the room changed.

Victor kissed Yuuri as he laughed, and he broke away only to whisper nonsense words in Russian and listened to Yuuri laugh even more.  Victor would have been happy with just this moment, but they both wanted more, which was becoming increasingly evident and nearly impossible to put off.

Victor reached under the blanket as he nibbled on Yuuri’s bottom lip, spreading the yukata open even wider.  Victor had discarded his own clothes earlier in the evening, and there was nothing keeping him from feeling the raw, warm body beneath him.

Yuuri still didn’t like the idea of being completely unclothed, not even when it was just the two of them.  The first time they fooled around, Yuuri had been insistent on keeping his T-shirt on.  Victor didn’t mind, because a comfortable Yuuri was better than the alternative, but he’d been trying to encourage Yuuri to break out of that shyness.

Victor laid his full weight down on Yuuri’s body and felt him tense up all over.  Victor slowed the pace of his kisses, reaching up to touch the sides of Yuuri’s face, stroking his cheeks with long, soft fingers.  With each gentle pull of his lips away from Yuuri’s, Victor whispered small praises over and over.  Yuuri reached up and gripped Victor’s heavy shoulders, squeezing just hard enough to ground himself.

Even though Victor couldn’t see Yuuri’s face, he could feel every nuance of his expression.  With each kiss he could feel Yuuri’s body tremble beneath his lips.  He saw in his mind’s eye the way Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, only daring to open them once he had relaxed.  He knew the tiny twitch in Yuuri’s eyebrow and the way that the faintest of whimpers escaped from his parted lips when contact was lost.  When Victor licked his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth, the gasps he found inside were almost tangible, and Victor ate them up one by one.

Victor felt every intake of Yuuri’s breath through his chest.  The sighs were deep and deliberate, raising Victor’s body up with each inhale.  Victor leaned into him deeper, his knees pushing down into the mattress on either side of Yuuri’s slim hips.  A small moan seeped into Victor’s mouth; Yuuri moved his palms across Victor’s back and drew his knees up as far as he could, like he was trying to make himself small enough to be swallowed up.

Piercing heat spread from below their joined waists, and Victor could feel Yuuri’s fingers curling into fists on his back.  Yuuri stretched his legs back out, pushing his hips up into Victor, asking for friction, for movement.

“Patience, patience,” Victor whispered fondly, moving from Yuuri’s lips to his jawline, and back up to his ear, nibbling and kissing his earlobe.  He’d learned quickly that Yuuri loved that, and Victor’s reward came in the form of a louder, sharper intake of breath beneath him.

“You know I’ll take care of you,” Victor said, and bit down on the soft flesh where Yuuri’s neck met his shoulder.

This was one of Yuuri’s favorite things, although the first time Victor had left an obvious mark on his neck, Yuuri had been beside himself with mortification when Yuuko asked about it.  But in private, he wore the bruises with an intense feeling of pride, flashing them at Victor and tilting his head just so, so that Victor could see what he’d done.  Victor loved the way Yuuri’s neck muscles would strain and flex under his teeth, a beautiful submission.

Yuuri tilted his head back, exposing more of his throat, and Victor kissed his Adam’s apple before moving to the other side, creating a twin to the bruise he’d bitten.  Yuuri gripped the back of Victor’s neck and held him closer, silently begging for more.  Victor traced Yuuri’s lips with his fingers, feeling the puffs of Yuuri’s hot breath.  Victor’s fingers traced along Yuuri’s chin, his jaw, down across his chest.  Underneath him, Yuuri’s hips were still pulsing upward, pleading for him to move.  Yuuri’s legs stretched and strained with barely contained franticness.

Victor pressed his hand flat against Yuuri’s abs, holding him still, and licked the teeth marks he’d left in Yuuri’s skin.  Yuuri tried to speak his name, but he was already out of breath.

Victor sat up, gently pulling out of Yuuri’s grasp, and placed his hands on either side of Yuuri’s head.  Yuuri was breathing open-mouthed, a light sheen of sweat on his brow, his lips red from where he’d been biting down on them.

“How are you so cute?” Victor asked with a grin.  “It’s so unfair.”

Yuuri’s already flushed face only grew redder, and he reached up to squeeze Victor’s wrist.  Then he turned his head and placed the smallest, most innocent kiss on Victor’s pulse point.

Victor felt such a swell of affection for him then, he would have given Yuuri anything he asked for.  At the very least, he could give him what he had been begging for for the past half hour.

Victor adjusted his weight, and with his free hand, he reached down under the sheets, dragging his fingertips across Yuuri’s skin as he went, leaving tremors in his wake.  Yuuri shut his eyes so tight Victor would have thought he was in pain if he hadn’t seen this sight so many times before.  When Victor grasped them together in his hand, Yuuri let out a gasp, the sound tumbling over Victor’s fingers beside his mouth.

Yuuri’s other hand was stuck underneath his pillow, and Victor could see the pillowcase being pulled and wrenched in Yuuri’s fingers.  Victor moved once, experimentally, and Yuuri responded with a small moan that never left his throat.  Victor moved again, with a bit more force, drawing the noise out again until it was louder and burst forth from behind closed lips.

Victor could have let loose then, moved and thrust with all the pent-up sexual frustration that Yuuri always cultivated in him, but Yuuri responded best when it was slow.  He still wasn’t used to all this, and neither of them really knew his limits yet.  And just like on the ice, it was Victor’s job to guide him through, pushing him where he knew he could be pushed, redirecting his unfocused energy into something refined and new.

Hand and hips moved together, pushing down and sliding up, setting an irregular rhythm.  Victor kept his eyes focused on Yuuri the entire time.  He ignored his building need for release, stuffing it down because it was more important to take care of Yuuri, to focus everything on Yuuri, to give all his attention to Yuuri.

Yuuri had taken his hand away from Victor’s wrist and slipped the knuckle of his index finger into his mouth, pressing it past his lips and against his teeth.  Victor smiled; Yuuri always did that, every time without fail.  His other hand was twisting underneath his pillow, and his back arched off the mattress.  He moved his legs again, bending and stretching them out over and over again.  Victor loved the feeling of Yuuri squirming under him.  His body always made the most beautiful movements.

Victor’s motions were becoming shorter, just a bit more forceful, and Yuuri was pressing up against him, encouraging it, taking it.  His breaths were becoming vocal, not unlike the sounds he made upon finishing a routine.  Victor wanted nothing more than to stay and watch Yuuri’s face all night, but he was overcome with the need to be closer.  Yuuri was too far away, they were too far apart, and Victor could no longer stand it.

He dropped down onto Yuuri’s chest, briefly knocking the wind out of his lungs, and placed his hand under Yuuri’s cheek.  He tilted Yuuri’s face up and kissed him, drinking up Yuuri’s breath and nibbling his red lips.  He dragged his thumb over a cheekbone, reached up and traced his ear, slotted his fingers in Yuuri’s hair.  There was so much that Victor needed to touch, so much he couldn’t do with just one hand.

A sudden pain at the back of his head jolted him.  Yuuri was pulling his hair, not as rough as Victor could have handled.  Victor smiled; Yuuri would figure it out on his own one day.

It was getting harder to kiss Yuuri with the way his mouth hung open, making the most erotic sounds and driving Victor absolutely crazy.  Yuuri was close.  He only ever fell apart like this right near the end.

Yuuri yanked, _hard_ , on Victor’s hair as his orgasm finally hit him, and he threw his head back onto his pillow, his hips thrusting into Victor’s hand, riding out every last wave.  His moans dissolved into small, adorable whimpers as he came down off his high.  Victor continued to move his hand, and all he needed was to focus on Yuuri’s face, in that exhausted state, and one last push brought it to an end.

When it was all over, when Victor had chased the last of it, he sat back on his knees and looked down.

Yuuri’s face had fallen to the side, and his eyes were closed.  His chest rose and fell in deep, long inhales, and short, hasty exhales.  Victor smiled.  Yuuri was so easily overwhelmed, and it always took him some time to gather himself after coming.  Victor watched his face with affection, burning every detail of it into his memory, until Yuuri’s breathing evened out and quieted.

He eventually blinked his eyes open and turned his head back, staring up at Victor.  Victor smiled and placed his hand on the side of Yuuri’s face, and Yuuri smiled back, covering Victor’s hand with his own.  After a moment, Yuuri blushed, giggled, and buried his face in Victor’s palm.  Victor leaned down and kissed his exposed cheek.

“So cute,” he said against Yuuri’s warm skin.  “You really need to stop.”

“You stop,” Yuuri mumbled through giddy laughter.

Victor moved off Yuuri and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close against his chest.  Yuuri hugged him back and tucked his head under Victor’s chin.  Victor kissed the top of his head, letting his lips linger as he breathed in the unique scent of Yuuri’s hair.

He noticed all sorts of new little details now, like the way Yuuri’s breath felt against the bare skin of his chest, the way Yuuri shyly nudged his leg in between Victor’s knees, the way he hooked his fingers over Victor’s shoulder.  Victor noticed how the weight of Yuuri’s body changed when he drifted off to sleep and the cute little not-quite-snores that quietly permeated into the silence of the room.  He especially noticed how he always stayed awake long after Yuuri has dozed off, because he’s addicted to the sight and sound and sensation of him sleeping.  He noticed how deeply in love he has fallen.

Victor kissed Yuuri’s head again, eliciting a tiny noise from his slightly parted lips, and Victor pulled the blanket over Yuuri’s exposed shoulders.  He cuddled in closer and let the sound of Yuuri’s rhythmic breaths lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's only been 5 episodes....hoooo boy I'm not gonna make it, this shit is serious.


End file.
